The Switch
by Zeakari
Summary: CURRENTLY REWRITING This story was renamed. Something goes wrong with one of Zim's stupid ideas, and now he and Dib are paying for it.


Author's Note: I was emberrassed at how bad I did the story origionally, so I decided to make it better. Plus That character, Max, wasn't really necessary for the story. Plus I hated how it origionally went. I hope you enjoy the rewrite! Please review!

It was a perfectly normal day. Actually, it was one of the better days. It had been raining for awhile, and it was the first sunny day in awhile. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. Puddles littered the city, yes, but it was better than more rain. People sighed with relief at being able to go outside without being soaked within seconds. Weathermen sighed with relief that they wouldn't be run out of town.

Most everyone was happy.

_Most_ everyone.

"Let me go, Zim!" a voice of a little boy echoed throughout a small cul de sac. The voice was ignored, though, since it was still early in the morning. Nobody wanted to deal with that kid anyway. The boy was Dib. The only answer he got from his outcry was his enemies maniacal laughter.

Zim, Dib's alien nemesis. He was planning on taking over the world, and Dib was the only one who cared, or even knew about it. The boy was even called insane for all he did for the world. But enough about the little weirdo, and on to the story.

Zim had Dib trapped in a tube, much like the green one that warped time. This one had a red glow around it, Dib suspended in the air in the center. The boy did not look happy. He had tried once again to break into his lab to get evidence of the alien's existence. But he was found out before he could escape with anything. Another one of his cameras were broken that day.

Zim continued his maniacal laughter. He was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes, and he couldn't do much of anything at the moment. His little robot, GIR giggled along with him. It laughed louder and louder until it drowned out its master's laughter. Zim stopped laughing and stared at his robot until it calmed down.

"What'er we laughing at?" the robot asked after it finally calmed down. Zim just stared at it for a moment, his tongue hanging out, before picking the little thing up and throwing it to the other side of the room. It flew across the room and crash landed on its head.

Dib snickered. "Did you build that? Its intelligence matches yours perfectly!"

"I'll have you know that is one of the most advanced SIR units ever made!" Zim snarled.

Dib just laughed, despite his situation. He didn't laugh for long, though. Zim reached over his control panel and pulled a switch, causing a electricity to rip through his body. Dib gasped and held his breath, not wanting to show his enemy any weakness. Zim saw this and grinned. He reached for a knob and turned it to a higher setting.

Dib's body convulsed painfully and he cried out. He thrashed around for a moment before Zim shut off the electricity.

Zim smiled gleefully at his enemy's pain before speaking. "Now that I have your attention," Zim pressed a button, causing two helmet like machines to drop down on both of their heads. "I will now-... GIR!" Zim screamed. The robot turned and smiled innocently at its master. "Stop messing with those wires!" GIR hung his head shamefully and sniffled as he walked away from the wires.

"As I was saying... I am going to connect your stupid, primitive brain meats with my ingeniously superior mind. I will pump my way of thinking forcefully into your large head, and you will no longer be a threat!" he lets out a short laugh. "Not that you were much of one in the first place."

"What? Wait-" before Dib could say anymore, Zim pulled the lever. What Zim didn't notice that Dib did, was that GIR badly mixed up the wires just before he left them. Some of them were rearranged, others were broken completely. Dib didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew it was going to be bad, maybe even worse than what Zim had originally wanted.

Pain ripped through both their small bodies. Their minds went blank. Neither of them could think. But both of them could feel the pain tearing through their bodies. They felt like their skin, maybe even more, was being brutally ripped away. Neither of them could move.

After a few eternal seconds, the lab shut down and the pain stopped. They were unconscious before the last trace of pain could fade away.


End file.
